


Tease

by nikuy



Series: Hard and Fast (It's A Roller-coaster Ride) [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Graphic Description, Humor, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RM Christmas luncheon. Someone is bored and someone is more than happy to entertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at footballkink2 @ LJ: http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=3137708#t3137708

The soft sounds of glasses clinking and humming conversation lulled the young German too easily. It was yet another boring luncheon he was obliged to come right before the Christmas holiday, it used to be fun when they had Hamit around (the guy really was such a joker). Sighing, he glanced around at his friends on the table—Sami to his right, Karim to his left, there were also Rafa, Michael, and Luca on his table. It wasn’t as if they weren’t fun, but their Spanish teacher was also there and he actually assigned the table not to speak in any language other than Spanish. Michael and Luca was interrupted every time they used incorrect grammar, Karim and Rafa’s Spanish was still confusing (albeit theirs was good), and he had to refrain from complaining in German to Sami. Long story short, it was boring as hell.

 

He looked at his phone with a small pout, it would be rude to put on headphones to listen to some music. He glanced around and spotted Iker talking with a very old guy (one of Real Madrid ‘big guys’, of course) and Pepe who was talking with Cris (suspiciously in Portuguese, those lucky bastards), but then he darted his eyes as he heard a familiar warm laughter. It was Sergio, of course, who else would it be? He was chatting excitedly with Xabi, Arbie to his right and Antonio to his left. He looked like he was having fun, but then again he might be the party of the table; it was Sergio after all. He watched them with envy, if only he could sit with them. He hated how they arranged the seating like this.

 

*

 

Sergio was talking about the last bullfighting he saw to the other guys animatedly, trying to get them to like it as usual only to get himself shrugged off by Xabi. He then argued with the man about whether not it was a massacre or simply an art performance with the rest of the table sniggering at them until he felt his own phone vibrated in his pocket. He took the thing out while throwing a glance at the older man.

 

“I’m not done with you, Xabier.” He jokingly warned as he unlocked his phone.

 

“Suit yourself, _hermano_.”

 

He could hear the table chuckled and Arbie said something that soon took over the conversation while he opened a text message from no other than Mesut.

 

From: Besugo  
 _I’m bored. :(  
I want to go home._

 

He looked up from his phone right to Mesut’s table and saw the boy was looking in his direction, a pout evident on his lips. He tried to refrain his smile—it wasn’t their usual fooling-around-time in the dressing room, anyway, but he thought that the German looked specially snuggly and adorable today wearing that outfit, especially in that lovely blue cardigan. He hadn’t get the chance to say that to him personally, he had been too busy keeping up his all-business smile and talking with people he didn’t want to talk with for the last two hours. He then turned to his phone and typed his reply.

 

_To: Besugo  
Patience is a virtue, love. After the dessert, let’s go home together._

 

*

 

The German pouted at his phone screen. He hated it when Sergio decided to be his wise-ass self, practically telling him to suck it up with different vocabularies. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Luca who was trying to figure out how ‘ _por_ ’ and ‘ _para_ ’ works and Sami who was ready to doze off. This could not be happening.

 

 _To: Sese Loco_  
You’d understand if you were here.  
They’re driving me crazy!

 

*

 

Sergio was no longer paying attention to what his friends were saying on the table and grinned at the reply from his younger lover. He could understand though, but Mesut was behaving like a child like this. No matter what, he had always separated his own ego and work, Mesut hadn’t yet to learn that, but it was about time. Sami did complain about his bratty behavior, he tried to help Mesut to get over it but he could not deny the fact that he couldn’t say no if he were to look into Mesut’s eyes when he was complaining like that. He’d take the boy home and spoil him over and over again just how he had always did.  
  
It did not work well. The boy would soon become a diva if this thing keeps on going. He pondered a little and grinned a little wider before he started typing.  
  
 _To: Besugo  
I hope they’re no driving you crazy the way I am in the dressing room, baby. I hope you’re aware now that I don’t like competition._

*

 

An evident flush caused on his face caused a questioning look from Karim, but he ignored him and stared at his phone instead. He could not pretend that he had no idea about what the Sevillian was talking about, but he glanced at the older man and he didn’t have his eyes on him. Was that serious?

 

 _To: Sese Loco_  
What’re you talking about?  
Of course not!  
  


 

He clicked ‘send’ button and looked expectantly at his boyfriend. The man paused from listening to the other to read his text and typed on his phone. It took him a little long to do so that Mesut started to grow anxious. He saw Sergio throwing him a glance and a smirk—a way too familiar one—and his phone went off again. He opened the message and almost gasped at what the older man just sent him.

 

_From: Sese Loco  
Maybe I should ‘drive you crazy’ again in the locker room. You were quite fond of sucking my dick in the storage room with the other guys right in the other room, maybe this time they can watch._

 

It was impossible not to blush at what he just read. What was he thinking, saying such a thing when they were among friends and colleagues, making Mesut feel staring at his phone alone inappropriate. He glanced at his friends, fearing someone might notice, but not even Sami seemed to be aware of his panic (he was way to engrossed in explaining some Spanish jokes to Luca so he can laugh along next time Arbie makes one). He stole a glance at his boyfriend and spotted him pretending innocence by joking with Chori over something that sounded superfluous. He decided not to humor the Sevillian and tried to get himself engaged into listening how the talking duck joke was funny.

 

Only, his phone started vibrating again and he almost groaned. He turned to take a look and found that it was Sergio again. He felt a little annoyed at first, but he opened the message anyway. He found it quite short with an attached file sent along with it.  


 _From: Sese Loco_  
I bet you have no idea I took it. jejeje  


Curious, he opened the file and the moment it was open, he quickly hid his phone underneath the table. His face paled instantly at the picture Sergio sent him and the fact that he had that picture open on his phone, under the table, with his friends around him. A flash of blitz came from a photographer near him and he twitched a little in paranoia—did the guy see it? Did he notice? Did anyone notice?

   
  
He then realized that everyone of the table and around him were up to their own business. He was freaking out, but of course, how could he not freak out? Sergio sent him a photo of himself he didn’t know the man took, but it was still vivid in his mind, fresh in his memory. It was a photo of him from a few days ago, laying on his tummy, butt-naked, in-between his boyfriend’s thigh with his mouth parted in a sultry manner, the head of his lover’s dick in it, precome and spit smeared all over his lips. He must have been unaware of Sergio taking a snapshot of his face. He remembered getting immense pleasure from humping the bed while sucking his lover and one thing led to another; everything was amazing from the point of Sergio shooting his load on his face forth on. None of them knew where the heat came from. They were already sleeping in each other’s arms when suddenly he woke up around 3 AM, heated, and they made out a little before getting the Spaniard hot as well.

 

Carefully, he looked at the picture once again and the flush was back to his cheeks. His eyes were half-lidded, the tip of his tongue was caressing the red-hot shaft, his lips red, cheeks flushed but his skin was naturally pale in contrast and wet with perspiration. He had never thought he could make such a face, he had never seen his face when they were at it and had no idea that he looked like…that. He couldn’t help the churning heat that was spreading in his lower belly and took in a sharp breath. He remembered everything all too well and three days suddenly felt too long for not having Sergio again…but it was improper. It was so wrong to have such a thought in public, with his friends and bosses around them…what if someone sees. His lover was crazy, he knew that too well, but this was too much. He couldn’t possibly-oh, his phone buzzed again. Another text.

 

_From: Sese Loco  
You were so hot when you did that and staring at that picture for the last few minutes did make my pants a little tight. I just want to take you home and strip you off your ugly jeans. (the cardigan can stay, I bet you’ll look so good sucking me in it)_

 

He bit back a small moan and shifted on his seat. He leaned back and typed his reply, the flush was still evident on his cheeks and he tried to hide the bulk on his own pants. He needed this event to be over as soon as possible, he could not afford listening to those old geezers reminiscing good old times and praising them for the next two hours.

 

*

 

The phone vibrated on the clothed table. Sergio took his time checking it as he still had to shift for a better, more comfortable position to sit in without giving himself too much friction. He hadn’t told Mesut that he took that particular photo, he found himself unable to stop when he looked down at his boyfriend and all he could think of was to get his phone and snap at least one clear picture of him. It was a great reminder of how lewd Mesut could get at times, it refreshed his memory of how mind-blowing their last time was no matter how sloppy it was. He looked so beautiful and he wanted to see that on his face again, the pleading in his eyes and the red of his lips. He had to shift again to find a more comfortable position and finally checking the message.

 

 _From: Besugo_  
How come you took that picture? I said NO picture!  
What if someone sees?

 

He chuckled, he could practically hear Mesut’s whiny voice and see the blush on his cheeks vividly, denying the fact that the older man got him in public. He found it endearing how the German would try to behave like an adult in public, yet he’d lose it completely when they were together like nothing. He was too uptight, he only wanted to loosen him a little (no pun intended).

 

As weird as it sounds, Mesut’s oblivion had this effect on him. If only this was no formal luncheon, he’d go over his boyfriend’s table and drag him away somewhere he could have his way with the German. He had to bite his own lip at the image of the boy, bent down on one of these clothed table with his naked ass bucked in the air, his cardigan still intact. He would want to try that sometimes, Mesut proved to be more ecstatic than usual with the possibility of getting caught, that little minx. If he wasn’t that possessive, he might’ve asked whether Mesut would like an audience or not in their bedroom, but the thought of someone else gets to see Mesut like that was enough to make in blood boil in anger. He typed slowly, smirking even wider as he pressed the ‘send’ button and looked up to find Xabi staring at him.

 

“Look at that,” said the ginger-haired man, “ _El loco_ is up to no good again.”

 

He only grinned wider. Xabi had no idea at all.

 

*

 

“I hope they’ll serve the appetizer soon.” Karim whined as he slumped down on his chair. Michael laughed at him and Rafa looked embarrassed at his senior’s child-like attitude.

 

“Me too.” Mesut smiled thinly as he discreetly unlocked his phone on his lap.

 

“Don’t get your hopes high, I’m telling you.” Sami let out an exasperated sigh and let his eyes wander around other tables.

 

The younger German chuckled lightly and read the text message.

 

_From: Sese Loco  
It’d be such a waste not to immortalize your face when you does that, baby, too bad I didn’t took more. I love it when I came on your face. You look so hot with my come on you. You look so fucking sexy humping on the bed like a little needy slut you are. You like sucking my cock so much, don’t you?_

 

Mesut shivered and he felt himself hardened even more in his jeans, it was getting more uncomfortable. He really wanted to get home with Sergio now, the Sevillian had no idea what his texts were doing to him (or maybe he knew all along). The German could feel the heat spreading all over his body down to his fingertips and his blood pumping to his crotch. He let out a small, shaky breath as he tried to reply the text. He couldn’t wait anymore, he wanted his man right here and now.

 

*

 

 _From: Besugo_  
Please, let’s go home now, Sese. I want you now so bad I’m gonna’ cream my pants.  
I want to get down on you, I miss your cock inside of me.

 

It was not the type of sext Sergio was used to receiving, but coming from Mesut in his schoolboy attire did the weirdest things to him. He had to lean forward to hide his erection and took a slow, deep sigh. He could foresee that they would be doing this for a long time, at least until the meal is over. He could not help but to feel overjoyed as the waiters started to serve the appetizer soup. There would be two or three more courses and then they’d be free to go in about one hour. He could not help a relieved smile when the soup was in front of him and he quickly sipped for some, earning an annoyed look from Xabi.

 

“Do you not have manners?”

 

“Shut up, Xabier.”

 

*

 

The other table had started eating and Mesut was eating slowly while watching his phone anxiously while tapping his foot on the floor. Karim was making appreciative noises Sami and Rafa frowned upon while Luca was chewing on his bread silently. Michael was sipping on his wine and eyed Mesut.

 

“Hey, man, you don’t look well.” Michael called on the younger German.

 

“Huh?” Mesut looked at him, “Oh, no…I’m perfectly fine.” He nervously chuckled and took his phone off the table; he knew it was inappropriate, but as he did that, the phone went off again.

 

_From: Sese Loco  
I’m going to do that thing you like, I’m going to lick your hole until you come. I’m going to use my tongue alone to make you come, would you like that? Then I’ll stuff your tight hole with my dick to make you come again, I want to hear you scream until you forget everything but my name._

 

All of sudden, the German lost his appetite and bent forward until his forehead almost touched the dining table. He could not carry on like this, his stupid sexy fuck of a lover was being way too much today and he could not deal with him any longer. Not now.

 

*

 

As the waiters returned and took the empty bowls and used wares for the next course, Sergio’s phone went off again and the table turned an annoyed look at him. He only shrugged at them and unlocked his phone with a wide smile, giddily scrolling down on the screen.

 

 _From: Besugo_  
Stop. I’m serious. I’m gonna’ fucking burst.  
Please.

 

He laughed and turned his gaze to the other table where he could see Mesut squirming uncomfortably with daggers directed at him. He grinned unapologetically and started typing on his phone.

 

_To: Besugo  
Ok. I wouldn’t want anyone else to see that wank-worthy look of yours when you come and that look only is the best with my come all over you._

 

A half a minute after he pressed ‘send’, he tried not to laugh as he heard a loud grunt followed by a suspiciously filthy German cuss from the other table that took the rest of the tables’ attention as well. If Mesut was going to take away his fun, he had to make sure the boy suffered as well.

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revenge!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't help but to shift the mood in the last minute  
> eep.
> 
> i think i aced a few prompts with this fic, at least 'post-sexting' by anon at Footballkink2 and 'slutty!Mesut' by another anon on Tumblr :p
> 
> enjoy!

He could not be more exasperated when one of the medical team member approached him and Sami to tell them that their next schedule was to visit children in Universitario Hospital with Martynas Pocius. It was one thing to go with Sami; at least Mesut could now complain about Sergio being a bully in their relationship (it was surprisingly easy for him to accept the fact that his best friend is dating their teammate), but then there was Martynas, who was a real great guy, but of course this thing did not leak to the basketball team. Visiting children with his current state of mind was another thing; not to mention it made him feel like the most horrible, perverted person in the universe if he could not chill.

 

After a ten-minutes break in the toilet and a text from Sergio (he was told to go to Sanitas for more business niceties) later; he told them he was ready to go. It went surprisingly well, many children recognized them and they went all excited and loud when they visited their rooms. It was not easy to deal with kids, but Mesut found most children likable. He had no idea why, but he remembered he got along well with his younger cousins, nephews, and his ex’s son—almost every single kid he had ever met, even fans’. It was easy for him to lost the track of time when there were kids around (it seemed to be much easier for Sami) and forgot all his stress from before. It was rather relaxing, and when they finished, he headed home with a much better mood.

 

When he arrived, he noticed that Sergio’s car was nowhere to be seen. He parked his own car and got in through the garage. He got a cup of water on his way through the kitchen and went straight to the living room and sat down in front of the TV. He unbuttoned his cardigan and the shirt underneath as he turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels. He soon found there was nothing that piqued his interest among hundreds of channels and chose to turn it off and lay down on the couch lazily, trying to get himself comfortable, but then he felt something poked his lower back. He got up to check what it was and blinked at the bottle of lube that was sitting snuggly among the cushions.

 

He wondered how did it get there, but then it did not really matter as an idea came up in his head and he grinned devilishly. Maybe it’s time for revenge.

 

*

 

No matter how long the time had passed, Sergio could not get his mind off of Mesut. The visit was only meant to be formality and now he regretted his socializing skills when yet _another_ old guy he saw talking with Flo before came to his way. He turned out to be one of the hospital’s board directors and he got himself involved in a way too long, too trivial discussion about horses with the gentleman. He manners always kept him from yawning or looking bored, but then he invited him and Iker for a cup of coffee, which he was about to refuse, but thanks to Iker, it was now impossible to flee.

 

He had been sitting in the director’s office for an hour now, trying not to cease his eager look upon listening to the director’s story about his nieces and ponies. Iker looked quite interested at the story that was being told while Sergio couldn’t honestly retell even half of the things he heard about. He kept on feigning his interest until his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out while the director laughed at something Iker said. It was a text message that soon brought out his genuine smile.

 

_From: Besugo_

_Where r u?_

 

He glanced at the other two who were still engrossed with their talk and typed his reply fast.

 

_To: Besugo_

_Still in Sanitas. Will be home soon._

 

He sent it and put it back to his pocket. He could not wait until this leisure talk was over, but to see how the director was now blabbing about players’ injuries (from horses to players’ injuries was a tad bit too far, he thought, had he not been paying attention that much?) excitedly with Iker, his hope faded. He nodded in agreement for some statements, adding his own thoughts on some matters, until he let the other two to dominate the conversation so he only contributed only occasional laughter and opinions. A few minutes later, his phone went off again and he had to shift to take it out of his pocket again. It was another message from Mesut, but this time he said nothing and only attached a file.

 

Without any suspicion, he opened the file only to be greeted with the broken white cushions of the sofa he was so familiar with and a pair of legs spread on it, revealing a certain hand rubbing a certain bulk between those creamy thighs. He took in a sharp breath upon realizing what was this all about and tensed a little. He glanced at his two companions and found them still engrossed with whatever they were talking about. He ran back his eyes long the expanse of skin on the pliant thighs and the muscles all on the right places—he could see a glimpse of tummy as well and grinned. His phone vibrated again and he knew it would be another text from his spoilt little loverboy.

 

_From: Besugo_

_do u like what u see? ;)_

 

He started typing slowly, careful not to draw attention from his companions as he did so.

 

_To: Besugo_

_My, the little guy is feeling quite a bit naughty today, no?_

 

He clicked sent and waited for a bit. He knew well that Mesut would mean to avenge his embarrassment from this afternoon, only the boy might not be aware that he enjoyed the benefit from this so-called ‘revenge’. Mesut never ceased to amuse him, the younger man was so cheeky and childish, he even dared to say that Cristiano affected him quite much so that he was who he was today. The older striker was so fond of taking care of the younger teammates including Mesut, a thing he had been having ever since Cris Jr. happened. It was cute. His phone went off again and he took a look at it.

 

_From: Besugo_

_u have no idea what I have in mind right now (well you have to guess)  
clue: it involves you and your sweet tongue ;p_

 

It seemed that Mesut was oblivious to the use of emoticons during sexting, the guy loved emoticons way too much, but as always Sergio found it endearing, except this time he became half-hard in his pants from too much cuteness. He thought that he had become weird, but he couldn’t care less.

 

“Do you have your horses in races, Sergio?” the director suddenly asked and he looked up just in time.

 

“We do have some race horses, but Rubio doesn’t really like that unless someone would bid for one.” So it was back to horses again now? “But only rarely he’d lend some horses to bullfighting events.”

 

“Bullfighting, eh?” the eldest of the three chuckled, “You’re a real fan of it, no?”

 

“If he wasn’t a footballer, he’d be fighting bulls right now.” Iker shrugged with a smile.

 

Sergio only laughed and checked his phone again when he felt it buzzed. He opened the text message; again, it said nothing and there was an attached file on it. He clicked the file open in a blink and sat up a little straight than before. He could feel Iker eyeing him for a second before the older man called on him.

 

“What’s up?” the goalkeeper asked.

 

“Nothing, don’t mind me.” He muttered his reply and Iker took the cue to talk more with the director.

 

He was thankful to Iker and made a note to get him something later, but in a fraction of second he got his mind back, filled with what he just saw on his phone screen. He turned his eyes over it again and held back a growl that threatened to escape his throat at the sight of the very same pair of legs now bent inward, showing the previously clothed crotch now naked with the same hand from the previous photo wrapped around the thickening rod. He could practically see the tension on the younger man’s muscled stomach—seriously those packs—and, oh, as he could now see more of the enticing skin and flesh of the German’s lower stomach, he also noticed that he got his cardigan and shirt he wore underneath unbuttoned and the soft, warm-looking material of the cardigan brushed his upper left upper thigh. And, fuck, it was only a picture. He felt himself hardened to a level where he could no longer ignore it and had to shift on his seat and unaccountable images of what he wanted to do with Mesut and that cardigan of his playing in his head. He heard Iker calling him again but then his phone buzzed and when he looked at it, he bit his lower lip.

 

_From: Besugo_

_do u like naughty boys?  
(forget it I know u do)_

_From: Besugo_

_im feelin rly good baby its wet so quickly i wish u were here to see_

 

“Sergio,” Iker called him louder and he looked up. He must’ve looked a little weird judging from the squint on his captain’s eyebrows and the worried look on the director.

 

“Are you alright, son?” the director asked, “Your face look rather red and you seem to be a little out of breath.”

 

“I’m great, sir. Nothing to worry.”

 

“Or do you have other _appointments_?” Iker suggested with almost a bored look on his eyes.

 

“Oh, do you?” the eldest of the three looked up to the clock and laughed, “Oh, _dios_ , pardon me. Time does fly when you’re having fun, no?”

 

Sergio weakly laughed at that and got up from his seat, “Yes. Thank you for having me here, I’m sure we can talk more next time?” he offered his hand and shook the older man’s gently.

 

“Sure, you boys are always welcome here—not for injuries, I hope!” he laughed.

 

Sergio turned to the door as Iker said his goodbye and went back to his phone only to find another text message with another attached file but this time it actually included the actual message.

 

_From: Besugo_

_i came_

 

It didn’t take long until he decipher what it actually meant and open the file. Mesut appeared to be lying down on the couch, but this time his skin flushed even darker. His fingers were teasing his own balls as now his cock rested on his toned stomach, its head wet and glistening, and he actually noticed the mess he just made on his stomach; sheer yet thick come pooled on his tummy. He noticed tiny blotches of it on the dark blue cardigan as well. _Fucking hell_ , he seriously needed to get home _right now_. He typed his reply in a light speed and pressed ‘send’.

 

_To: Besugo_

_Come alone one more time and see to your beaten ass when I get home_

 

He quickly left the building by running in the halls, ignoring the nurses’ angry warnings, and hurriedly went to the parking lot to find his car. He spent no more time starting his car and quickly drove out of the parking lot towards the exit (thank god it wasn’t full today). His phone buzzed again on his dashboard and he just had to take a look at it.

 

_From: Besugo_

_is that a bet?_

 

*

 

Mesut couldn’t believe he did. His legs were wobbling as he got up and the come dripped to his abdomen as he walked; he should bring this to the bedroom because there would be no arguing when Sergio arrived, he was so sure. He went upstairs, into his own bedroom and pulled the bedcover off—suddenly he felt like a wife from thinking everything through like this (Sergio tends to be reckless and downright _deaf_ when his dick ruled him). To cleaned himself with some tissues and laid down on the bed. He grinned at his phone; it would only take 10 minutes from Sanitas, but during this time of the day it might as well take 15 minutes. Mesut considered for a while and dialed his lover’s number, putting him on the speaker phone.

 

*

 

As predicted, the traffic was horrible. Sergio hissed angrily, he only wanted to reach home as soon as possible and devour his sneaky little minx; he could not help but to stroke himself a little through the jeans. He was painfully hard, but the slow traffic was a huge turn-off. Suddenly his phone went off on his dashboard. He was about to reject the call when he realized who it was and accepted it.

 

“Traffic jam, baby?” Mesut’s sultry voice filled the car as he put him on speaker phone. He could even _hear_ the little devil’s pout in his voice.

 

“You sure can wait for a minute or more.” The Spaniard tried not to sound exasperated, but then his lover’s low chuckle got on his nerves.

 

“I’m not in the mood to wait.” His voice grew breathy. It was obvious that the German was stroking on himself _again_. “I…I can’t find…our toys…so I use my fingers in me…” he panted heavily, his voice was breaking a little as he did and it caused a direct impact to the Spaniard’s cock.

 

“ _Joder_ , Mesut, if you come again…” Sergio quickly drove his car as the traffic moved a little faster.

 

“Hmmm…but baby, it feels so, so…g-good…” the German’s breath hitched, “…y-you’ve done me well, huh…? I don’t remember being…ahh…this loose…” Sergio automatically ran his hand over his own clothed cock, rubbing himself hard as he sped up a little.

 

“You little slut, you just can’t wait for anything to fill your dirty little hole.” He hissed to himself at the younger man’s heavy breath echoing in the car and sometimes his small mewls of pleasure. He could imagine the German sprawled on their bed, legs parted, one hand wrapped around his dripping dick and the other was fingering himself—or trying to. “Tell me, babe, how many fingers have you got there?”

 

“ _D-drei_ …” Mesut squeaked a little, “…b-but…I can’t…reach…” he sounded like he was about to cry and Sergio just lost it.

 

He took a sharp turn into the neighborhood and sped right up towards their house while Mesut’s breath and moans filled his ears. The younger man was chanting his name over and over again, sounding so obscene and dirty as he started to beg. As he got into the driveway, Sergio parked his car somewhere in front of the house—he didn’t really care, left his phone in the car and went out of the car as quickly as he could. He dashed into the house, skipping the living room once he didn’t see Mesut and bolted upstairs because, of course, Mesut would not want him to ruin the sofa his mother bought for him the first time he got here (but what was the point if he jerked off on it anyway?). He just took his jacket off on the way and threw it somewhere he was too occupied to think about and barged into the bedroom just on time.

 

It was physically impossible to take his eyes off the figure on his bed—theirs—squirming in absolute delight, his eyes were closed in a contrary with his lips that were parted, releasing a long string of cries as his darkly flushed bottom half of body jerked up repeatedly as he stroked himself desperately. Once those eyes decided to open, they fell straight on Sergio’s awed face and he whimpered quite loud, calling out for his lover’s name and came all over his hand while his lips pouring out obscenities in whispers. His face was flushing deep red, his lips were glistening wet with saliva and only god knows what else, but his eyes were on Sergio again as he opened them, still breathing heavily. A small smirk made its way to the exhausted face and he tried to say, “Did…that count?” he panted.

 

Sergio found his tongue back and gulped, his throat was dry, but something swelled up inside of him at the adorable remark. He walked towards the bed and crawled over his lover to plant a kiss on his lips gently, “I’ll count that if you’d like that,” He grinned and grabbed each of Mesut’s wrists to get them over the German’s head and kept them there with one hand as he started to trail small nips and kisses along his lover’s jaw and neck, “Even if I do, I have to postpone that because…” his other hand quickly worked on his zipper and he simply pulled down his pants and briefs a little to free his erection, “…of more pressing matter.”

 

He sighed against Mesut’s poking collarbone; the guy had always been so slight compared to him, but he was actually getting stronger and stronger each day. He didn’t know whether it was the worst or the best part, but he found himself obsessing over the German’s building muscles etc. He loved how pliant his skin and how soft Mesut used to be, but he couldn’t find himself disagreeing with the sharp and strong edges Mesut was now having. It was weird how he went from extremely horny to getting overwhelmed with emotions once he kissed his lover once again and pulled up his legs to hook them on his shoulders.

 

Mesut glanced down at his lover momentarily after the kiss and grinned, quite lazily, but not less aroused even though his cock still lied limp against his stomach. He understood that his Sevillian lover was already on the brink. He squirmed a little as Sergio tried to ease in—he had done the warm-up beforehand, it should be easy for the Spaniard to go in by now, but he did it gently. He teased, he rubbed, he enticed the younger man into it again and Mesut moaned. He reached out with his arm to pull Sergio closer, his body was almost bent in half; Sergio had always praised the flexibility of his body.

 

“P-put it in, _Schatz_ … _bitte_ …” his breath hitched again and Sergio did.

 

Gently he pushed in while watching the change, the shift, even the smallest little twitch on his lover’s face as he did; how his lips would shape an ‘O’ as he managed to get his tip in, and then they would be pressed into a thin line as he pushed in deeper and finally, _finally_ when he brushed that particular spot within him, at first he’d bit his lower lip so hard sometimes Sergio was afraid he’d hurt himself. He watched how Mesut would try to trash around, to throw his head back, but his own body learnt to restrain himself and Sergio had learnt, by now, if they were to make love, he should be staying still at this point (otherwise it’d be their usual copulating activity). Mesut actually noticed as he finally look up to his lover and blinked at him.

 

“W-will you start moving?”

 

“Is that a command?” he released his lover’s wrists, resting his hand on his hips instead.

 

Mesut stared wide-eyed at him; he finally picked up the mood and nodded rather shyly. He wrapped his arms around Sergio’s neck and whispered, “It is. Yes. _Por favor_ …”

 

The Spaniard started moving slowly; he pulled out, devouring the look on his lover’s face just as he did before, and plunged in while doing so. He found it more erotic, there was no subtlety in what they were doing, it was all bare and naked and unmasked. Mesut’s pupils were dilated, he could see that even though it was hooded with his heave lashes, and it was a more legit proof than anything else. It really was magic—it felt magical to know that his boyfriend, his lover was thoroughly feeling him in his body, moving slowly in and out, brushing that spot that flickers the electric sensation that caused this taut, beautiful body to jolt in pleasure. He took the cue to move faster as Mesut started dragging his fingernails along his back—it was subtle at first, but it was no longer for the Spaniard. It would be harder by the time he started pounding relentlessly into that accepting and warm, delicious body; he would be leaving marks. Red, crimson marks that would make him twitch in the shower tomorrow morning, but then smile on the memory of it.

 

He would want that and he gave it to his younger lover. Mesut bucked up against him and whimpered loudly as he sped up his thrusts, feeling the slick, tight passage squeezing him and practically sucking him in the harder he pound into him. The German’s voice was not shrill, but high-pitched enough to give him goosebumps as he ran a finger along the abused muscle down there, feeling himself growing thicker as he pushed in and pulled own vigorously, stretching the pucker. It was an amazing sight to see as the German stopped moving against his thrusts as he pushed in two fingers along with his thrusts, stretching the younger man even more and stilling him as he cried from both being stretched even more and the relentless thrusts he was receiving. As predicted, he stared to drag his fingernails on Sergio’s back, leaving thin welts on their wake; his cries were made of bliss.

 

Sergio then pulled away a little, removing one of his lover’s legs off his shoulder only to spread them wider and started thrusting a little harder than before, breathing heavily as he drowned himself in the music he made up out of Mesut’s whimpers and wails. He pulled out his fingers out of the tight entrance and ran them on his lover’s chin, watching closely as his boyfriend had his eyes closed but then he was searching with his wet, sticky fingers with his tongue. It was one of those moments that made Sergio felt like a fucking imbecile for ever thinking that nothing could beat his porn stash; at least until he met Mesut. The German managed to find his fingers and tried to suck them, he opened his eyes to look up at the Spaniard momentarily before he ran his tongue along the fore and middle fingers between his lips before he sucked on them. Sergio had to curse because he knew well it was a mini-demonstration and partly because he was unable to hold it any longer.

 

“Baby-“ he reached for his lover’s neglected erection, rubbing on it vigorously as he thrusted harder and harder, his lips marking the area on his lover’s muscled pectorals and he mumbled against a nipple, “g-gonna’…come…”

 

“Oh fuck,” Mesut cried, “Come baby, please I’m s-so close-“

 

“ _Fuck_ -“ Sergio tensed.

 

Mesut bucked up at the sudden spreading, sticky hotness within him, he thrusted into his lover’s hand desperately until he spilled his own seeds in-between their stomachs, riding on his lover’s orgasm into his own and his mind went blank. It was like when he had a dreamless sleep, but the sleep was not quite empty; it was just dreamless. No color, no nothing, just a big empty screen he was unable to comprehend the meaning just like he was _still_ unable to comprehend what his body was experiencing until he felt like he was being thrown back into his body and he was already in a sticky mess. Sergio was all over him, breathing against his earlobe while rubbing his side mindlessly. He had not pulled out, when he did, Mesut knew it’d be even bigger of a mess, but he smiled at the thought.

 

He looked down at his lover’s messy blonde hair and ruffled it, “I didn’t expect this.”

 

Sergio lazily tilted his head to see him and mumbled his reply, “Wow, you didn’t expect this after you teased me with those pictures back at the hospital?”

 

“A fuck, yes,” Mesut chuckled while his fingers ran through Sergio’s soft hair—he really should stop wearing to much hair products, “ _this_ , not so.”

 

“How so…?”

 

Mesut shrugged a little and sighed, “I just didn’t expect it, but I love it.”

 

“Good.” The Spaniard chuckled as he got up a little and gently pulled out of his lover. Mesut twitched a bit as he did and Sergio saw as his come gushed out of him, calling back all his dirty thought from today instantly. He hissed and became half-hard from the sight alone, making his lover blink and paled a little. He grinned, “Now let’s talk business, babe.”

 

*

 

By the time they finished, Sergio had to carry his lover to the bathroom for a quick shower and got into the bed before he could even dry his or Mesut’s hair properly, but Mesut waved it off. They had shorter hair now, therefore it’d dry quicker. Also, Mesut insisted on not putting anything on (which was usually Sergio’s forte); the Spaniard did not complain and wrapped his arms around him under the cover. He was warm from the shower and he smelt nice. So nice. He nuzzled against Mesut’s neck, breathed in his fragrance deeply and nipped the skin a little. He was obviously enjoying this.

 

“Sese,” Mesut mumbled sleepily, but it was enough to get half of his lover’s attention.

 

“Yeah, _corazon_?” Sergio licked a short stripe along the German’s jugular vein before he sucked on the skin, loving how chewy Mesut’s skin was in his mouth.

 

“I want a baby.”

 

Now the German managed to capture _all_ of his attention that he stopped nipping and inappropriately touching Mesut to look at the younger man’s sleepy face. “Mesut. _Corazon_.” He tried to speak, “ _Bonbon_ , you’re aware that no matter how often we have sex, none of us will get pregnant, right?”

 

“I’m aware of that, you idiot.” Mesut would like to punch him very much in the face, but he was too tired to do anything, “There are…ways…and I’m sure…like, it’d be no problem…” he actually sounded serious enough that it brought Sergio to his senses.

 

“Our career-“

 

“I knoooow. Stop doing that.” Mesut slurred, “I’m just…saying…it’d be nice if one day…you and I…”

 

Sergio tilted his head to look into his lover’s eyes, but the boy seemed to be half-asleep. It was quite clear though, what he said.


End file.
